


Step by Step

by AriWrote



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Gen, My need for Dancer!Inigo grows with every passing moment., i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriWrote/pseuds/AriWrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing in front of a grave stone and dancing in front of his living, breath mother was quite different as Inigo found out. Of course he suspected it would be. Gravestones weren’t so talkative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon the A support between Olivia and Inigo.

Dancing in front of a grave stone and dancing in front of his living, breath mother was quite different as Inigo found out. Of course he suspected it would be. Gravestones weren’t so talkative.

However, he also didn’t know how to handle Olivia’s er… harsh judgement.

"Inigo, straighten your back.

"No, you bend more like this."

"The mood is all wrong!"

His mother had been going on like that since they’d come to the lakeside where he practiced. He flinched when he heard her huff again. “What is it now?” He wanted to hiss out, instead he kept his mouth shut and waited for the inevitable-

"You're doing really well." Inigo froze, his attention now focused on where his mother sat. He nearly lost his grip on the scarves, but thankfully, he managed to scoop them back up. Olivia looked mildly worried. "Inigo, why did you stop?"

Crap, he hadn’t realized how odd it might seem for him to stop in the middle of that dance. His face flushed, “I…. that’s the first time you’ve complemented me since we started.” 

Silence filled the lakeside. Inigo fiddled with the scarves and Olivia seemed to be processing what he’d just said. Slowly, her expression changed from one of confusion, shock, and then horror. “Oh my… Inigo, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be so hard on you!”

Olivia’s hand flew to her mouth. “I just wanted to help you learn it. I didn’t realize I was being so negative. Oh, I must seem like a terrible mother.” She sniffed, possibly holding back tears.

Inigo rushed to his mother’s side, his mind rushing through something to calm her down. “Come now, mother,” he babbled, “I knew that! It’s just been so long since I've had someone to teach me; I’m not use to it at all!” 

Olivia wiped one of the tears from here eyes. Inigo let out a breath he hadn’t realize he’d been holding. “Really? So I’m not the worst mother ever?”

"Of course not." He said, giving her his most dazzling smile.

Olivia smiled back and pulled him closer, “Still, I could stand to be a little softer.” She placed a kiss on his cheek and Inigo sputter nonsense that sound vaguely like, ‘Mom! I’m an adult now.” Laughter consumed Olivia and soon Inigo followed her


End file.
